1895 in poetry
:O beautiful for pilgrim feet :''Whose stern impassion'd stress :''A thoroughfare for freedom beat :''Across the wilderness. :''America! America! :''God mend thine ev'ry flaw, :''Confirm thy soul in self-control, :''Thy liberty in law. -- Lines 9-16, "Pikes Peak", the original name of Katharine Lee Bates' poem, first published on July 4 and which later was set to music and known as "America the Beautiful" Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Oscar Wilde's arrest and conviction * February 18 — John Sholto Douglas, 9th Marquess of Queensberry, father of Oscar Wilde's lover, leaves a calling card at one of Wilde's London clubs, the Albermarle. On the back of it he writes "For Oscar Wilde posing as a Somdomite" (a misspelling of "Sodomite"). Wilde charges him with criminal libel * April — the government takes over prosecution of the case but loses it as the defense brings in evidence of Wilde's past liaisons with men and teenage boys * April 6 — Wilde arrested at the Cadogan Hotel, London, and charged with "committing acts of gross indecency with other male persons" * May 25 — Wilde convicted and sentenced to two years' hard labour Other events * Rudyard Kipling writes the poem ''If— Works published in English Canada * Bliss Carman, A Seamark: A Threnody for Robert Louis Stevenson. Boston: Copeland & Day."Bliss Carman," The Confederation Poets, Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, May 21, 2011. * Bliss Carman, Behind The Arras: A Book Of The Unseen. Illus. Tom B. Meteyard. Boston: Lamson, Wolffe. * Sophia Almon Hensley, A Woman's Love Letters.''Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies, ed. ''Canadian Poetry from the Beginnings Through the First World War. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart NCL, 1994. * Emily Pauline Johnson, The White Wampum, Toronto: Copp Clark; London: John Lane.Porter, Joy, and Kenneth M. Roemer, The Cambridge Companion to Native American Literature, p 29, Cambridge University Press, 2005, ISBN 9780521822831, retrieved February 9, 2009 * Marie Joussaye, Songs that Quinte Sang. * Archibald Lampman, Lyrics of Earth''Gustafson, Ralph, ''The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Arthur Stringer, Pauline and Other Poems. * Agnes Ethelwyn Wetherald, The House of the Trees and Other Poems United Kingdom * Robert Bridges, Invocation to Music''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Gelett Burgess, "The Purple Cow" * John Davidson, Fleet Street Eclogues, second series (first series, 1893) * Austin Dobson, The Story of Rosina, and Other Verses * Maurice Hewlett, A Masque of Dead Florentines * Lionel Johnson, Poems * William Morris, The Tale of Beowulf * Coventry Patmore, The Rod, the Root, and the Flower * Arthur Symons, London Nights * James Thomson, Poetical Works, posthumously published; edited, with a memoir, by Bertram Dobell * William Watson, The Father of the Forest, and Other Poems * William Butler Yeats, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom, Poems, drama and poetry ;Anthologies * Butler Yeats], Editor, A Book of Irish Verse. United States * Thomas Bailey Aldrich, Unguarded Gates''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Katharine Lee Bates, "Pikes Peak" a poem later set to music and now known as "America the Beautiful", originally published in the July 4 edition of The Congregationalist, a church periodical * Ina Coolbrith, Songs from the Golden Gate * Stephen Crane, The Black Riders and Other Lines * Paul Laurence Dunbar, Majors and Minors * William Dean Howells, Stops of Various Quills * James Russell Lowell, Last Poems, published posthumously * Henry David Thoreau, Poems of Nature, published posthumously (died 1862) * James Whitcomb Riley, "Little Orphant Annie" Other in English * Sri Aurobindo, Song to Myrtilla, Calcutta: Arya Publishing House; India, Indian poetry in EnglishVinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 313, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 6, 2010] * William Butler Yeats, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom: ** Editor, A Book of Irish Verse, anthology ** Poems, drama and poetry Works published in other languages * José Santos Chocano, Peru: ** En la aldea ("In the Village")Web page titled "José Santos Chocano" at the Jaume University website, retrieved August 29, 2011 ** Iras santas * Francis Jammes, Un jour, FranceWeb page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. * Catulle Mendès, La Grive des vignes, France"Catulle Mendes" article in Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1911 edition, as published at the "LoveToKnow 1911 Classic Encyclopedia" website, retrieved February 7, 2010 * Władysław Mickiewicz, Vie d'Adam Mickiewicz ("Life of Adam Mickiewicz"), four volumes, Poznań, Poland, published beginning 1890 through this year; published by the poet's son * K. C. Kesava Pillai, Asanna-Marana Chinta Satakam, lyric in the form of a monologue of a man about to die, Indian, Malayalam-languagePaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 19 – Charles Hamilton Sorley (died 1915), Scots poet * June 3 – Robert Hillyer (died 1961), American poet and academic * July 24 – Robert Graves (died 1985), English poet, translator and novelist * September 10 – Viswanatha Satyanarayana (died 1976), Indian poet writing in Tegulu; popularly known as the Kavi Samraat ("Emperor of Poetry") * September 22 – Babette Deutsch (died 1982), American poet, critic, translator, and novelist * September 28 – Edward Harrington (died 1966), Australian poet, wrote Bush ballads * December 14 – Paul Éluard (died 1952), French poet; a founder of Surrealism ;Also: ** Lilian Bowes-Lyon (died 1949), English poet; a cousin of Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother ** Capel Boake (died 1945), Australian ** Padmadhar Chaliha (died 1969), Indian, Assamese-language poetDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 ** Max Dunn (died 1963), Australian ** W. E. Harney (died 1962), Australian ** David Michael Jones ** Khavirakpan (died 1950), Indian, Manipuri-language poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * June 29 – Thomas Henry Huxley (born 1825), English controversialist, academic, scientist and occasional poet * October 7 – William Wetmore Story (born 1819), American sculptor, art critic, poet and editor * October 12 – Cecil Frances Alexander (born 1818), Irish hymn-writer and poet * October 21 – Louisa Anne Meredith (born 1812), Australian * November 4 – Eugene Field (born 1850), American writer, best known for his children's poetry and humorous essays ;Also: ** Louisa Sarah Bevington ** Frederick Locker-Lampson (born 1821), English writer and poet ** James Byrne Leicester Warren, Baron de Tabley See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Category:1895 poems Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry